Television has historically been primarily a one-way communication medium. Content providers have traditionally broadcast media to a plurality of users via satellite, cable or airway broadcasts. More recently, content providers have also provided content via interactive television signals over packet switched networks. However, even interactive systems often function as one-way communication mechanisms to distribute media content to users. Thus, interactions between viewers of the media content are often isolated and separate from generation of the media content.